There is a need for a hand-held power tool, for example a rotary drill, with a tool fitting that can be quickly and easily replaced. It ought to be possible either to change between two different tool fittings or to exchange a worn tool fitting for a new one. These tool fittings can be for drill bits and chisels used for impact drilling and chiseling in stone or they can be for screwdriving and non-impact drilling in steel and wood. Tools with system insert ends (e.g. SDS-plus) or with round or hexagonal insert ends can be inserted into the tool fittings.
A hand-held power tool with a replaceable tool fitting is known, for example, from DE 196 21 610 A1. In it, the output spindle onto which the tool fitting can be placed has a number of profiled bodies and the tool fitting is provided with profiled recesses into which the profiled bodies can engage in detent fashion, thus securing the tool fitting axially in relation to the output spindle. The rotary drive between the output spindle and the tool fitting is achieved by providing both parts with teeth that engage with one another. No actuation sleeve is required to place the tool fitting onto the output spindle. For the detent engagement of the tool fitting on the output spindle, care must be taken that the tool fitting is slid onto the output spindle at the correct rotation angle so that the profiled bodies find the profile recesses associated with them. This makes it more difficult to mount the tool fitting onto the hand-held power tool.